The Secret's Underneath
by Dani9922
Summary: England disappear's the week before America's birthday. But when he doesn't appear at the World Meeting, the nations become worried. When he is found a month later, bloodied and beaten, refusing to speak of what happened, it is up to his friends to help him to recover and discover what happened. Human names, blood gore, possible FrUk or USUK (I cant decide yet) Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It is me, and I am back with another story. This one has been in my head for sometime now, so I have decided to write it. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Dani**

**Disclaimer: Dani never has and never shall own Hetalia, at least until the day she wins the lottery.**

* * *

Arthur sighed, and rested his head in his hand as he doodled on his pad. Yet another World Meeting that had descended into chaos, and this time he wasn't joining in the arguing. He ducked as a shoe flew over his head and hit the wall behind him. He could not be bothered with this today. He turned his head to the side and saw Matthew and Leon talking together, ignoring everything that was going on around them. Arthur let a smile cross his lips, knowing what the boys were discussing. He got up and made his way over to them, sitting in the empty seat next to Matthew.

"How are the plans for your joint party going then boys?" He asked them, speaking slightly louder than usual so they could hear him over the arguing between Roderich and Vash to their right. Matthew jumped slightly, and turned to Arthur with his usual soft smile.

"Oh, hello Arthur," He said in his normal soft voice, so Arthur had to lean forward to hear him over the shouting coming from Gilbert. "The planning is going okay, I guess but we –"

"We can't decide where to have the party." Leon finished. "I want to have it in Hong Kong, but Mattie wants to have it in Canada."

Arthur smiled and let out a slight chuckle. "Well how about a compromise? Have it at my house?"

Matthew shook his head. "Oh no, we couldn't impose upon you Arthur! That would be unfair on you!"

Arthur laughed lightly and laid a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Matthew, you are my sons. You boys could never impose on me. And I would love it if you were to celebrate at my house. Also the next World Meeting is going to be the following day at mine anyway. It makes sense as then everyone won't have to do any travelling overnight and cut your party short."

Matthew and Leon looked at each other, then their faces split into giant grins. "Thanks Dad!" The chorus before both hugging Arthur, who laughed and returned their hug.

"Any time lads," He said gently and he ruffled their hair.

When they broke the hug and sat down again, Matthew looked at Arthur out the corner of his eye. "I..um.." He started the trailed off looking at the table.

Arthur tilted his head slightly looking at the shy Canadian. "What is it lad? You know you can say anything to me."

Matthew looked up again and took a breath. "I take it you got the invite from Al to go to his birthday." He said quietly. Leon shot him a shocked look as Arthur paused for a moment.

"Yes," Arthur answered slowly, looking over to where Alfred was talking loudly to Kiku and Feliciano. "I got the invite."

"And are you going to go this year?" Matthew asked, while Leon elbowed him in the side, trying to tell him to shut up.

Arthur looked back around at Matthew with a small sad smile. "I'm not sure lad. I suppose I will have to go to one soon. I mean I have been avoiding them for 300 years now, but one day I won't be able to avoid it."

Leon looked over at Arthur. "You don't have to go it you don't want to. No one is going to force you." He sent a glare at Matthew, who blushed and looked at his lap.

Arthur sighed and looked at the boys. "I know Leon. But I have to go to one soon."

Matthew peeked up. "We could stay with you after the World Meeting if you want."

Arthur gave him a sad smile and ruffled his hair. "Thank you for the offer but I won't have you missing your brother's birthday." He looked over at Alfred who was laughing loudly. "But I think this year I will go to his birthday."

Leon frowned. "Are you sure you really want to go Arthur?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. I think it is time I got over it. And I am sure it will make him happy."

Matthew gave Arthur a small smile. "I'm sure it will be the best present he ever got." Leon was still frowning slightly but then shrugged, turning back to the note pad with the plans for the joint party and wrote something down. Matthew looked at the notebook too. "Looks like we have everything planned now," Matthew said, then turned to Arthur. "You don't mind if we come over the week before to start setting up do you?"

Arthur smiled. "Of course not. I would love to have the two of you over, and of course help out with the preparations."

Matthew opened his mouth to respond when a loud, angry German voice rose above all the noise.

"Will you all shut up and sit down so we can get this meeting over with!" Ludwig yelled, making many of the nations in the room jump and some even let out yelps of surprise.

Arthur gave Matthew and Leon a smile. "I had better get back to my seat. I will talk to you after the meeting to discuss when you can come over, alright?" Both of the nations nodded and Arthur made his way back over to his seat next to Francis.

Francis raised an eyebrow at the small smile on Arthur's face. "And what are you so happy about mon cher? Usually you are grouchier than normally when it is this close to _that_ day."

Arthur just shrugged. "I guess I have just moved on."

Francis looked at Arthur in shock. "Moved on? Lapin, you never just 'move on'! What has happened?"

Arthur smiled gently at Francis. "Well Matthew and Leon are also going to be celebrating their birthdays at my house this year. Plus," he looked over at Alfred again. "I just guess it is time to get over it. It has been 300 years after all."

Francis finally smiled at Arthur. "That is good mon cher. I dislike seeing you so sad all the time. Plus you are no fun to tease when you are in that sort of mood."

Arthur snorted. "And the truth comes out in the end Frog."

"But of course Rosbif, it always will."

At that moment Ludwig started talking again, so the two European nations stopped talking and turned their attention to Ludwig, not wanting to annoy the already irate nation any more.

* * *

Several hours later Ludwig stood up again. "Right, as you all know the next World Meeting is being held in England in two weeks time. So you had better all be ready for it!" He glared at the nations who always turned up to the Meetings unprepared, then turned to Arthur. "Anything you would like to inform everyone of before we go?"

Arthur stood. "Yes there is." He turned to the rest of the nations. "As I am sure you all know, the day before the World Meeting will be the birthday of both Leon and Matthew." A few nations frowned at the last name mentioned. Arthur frowned. "Matthew, Canada, my son." The nations all nodded quickly not wanting to be on the wrong end of the island nation's anger. Arthur's smile returned. "We will be celebrating their birthday at my house. No doubt you will be getting invites within the next few days, but I thought I would just let you know now, so that you know to book your hotel rooms for an extra couple of days so you will be there at the party." He nodded to Ludwig and then sat down again.

Ludwig stood up. "Well if that is all, then that marks the end of this Meeting, I would like –" The rest of his words were drowned out as everyone cheered and began gathering their things, talking among themselves and making plans with what to do for the rest of the evening. Then America leapt up onto the table.

"Yo dudes!" He yelled over the noise. "Don't forget! My amazing heroic birthday is coming up! No doubt you have all got your invites by now, but don't forget! It is going to be the biggest and bestest party I have ever thrown! So be there or be square!"

Arthur sighed and shook his head., while Francis chuckled next to him. "Young Amerique will never change, oui?"

"No, it seems he won't. But I wish he would stop butchering the Queen's English. It is a disgrace." Arthur muttered as he forced the last of his papers in to his briefcase. He stood up straight and caught sight of Matthew, Leon and Keith making their way over to him. "While I would love to chat more Frog, I have to go." He said. "Hopefully I won't see you anytime soon."

Francis snorted. "As if I would willingly come to visit the Black Sheep!" He said then walked off to join Gilbert and Antonio. Arthur shook his head and then met the boys half way.

"Shall we go to that café down the road?" Matthew suggested. "It seemed like they serve good tea."

The rest nodded and they made their way out of the conference building making light talk and nodding or waving to anyone who spoke to them. Once in the café they sat down and Arthur sighed and stretched his arms above his head. "I am glad that Meeting is over. If it had gone on any longer I may have ended up strangling the Frog."

Keith laughed. "I would have paid to see that. I was having trouble keeping Jack awake. Apparently there have been some problems with his sheep, and he hasn't been getting much sleep."

Arthur frowned. "That isn't good. Maybe he should talk to Rhys about it? I'm sure he will know how to help."

Keith nodded. "I will tell him that." At that moment a waitress appeared at the table asking for their order. All four men ordered tea's of different varieties, and a slice of cake. The waitress nodded and went off to deal with their order.

Arthur looked at his three sons with a light smile, watching them interact. It seemed like they were all in their element, talking and joking with each other. Even Matthew was talking louder than he usually did, laughing more often and teasing his two brothers with vigour. Arthur was happy that he had at least got one thing right while raising his children that they were all connected by a family bond, and even now knew that they could depend on each other. Matthew especially seemed to come out of his shell when he was around his brothers and sisters, acting with more confidence than he did around the rest of the world. Seeing Matthew like this always put Arthur's mind to rest, for he would always worry about his son, and the fact that everyone always seemed to forget him. But when he saw Matthew with his brothers, he always knew that no matter what, Matthew had a close family to turn to if he needed them, a family that could never and would never forget him. That was one of the reasons that Arthur wanted Matthew and Leon to celebrate their birthday at his home, not only to resolve their one and only problem, but also to show them, but mostly Matthew, that no matter what, even though they had grown up and become their own nations, they were still a family, and his door would always be open for them.

"Hey Dad! You drifting off there?" Keith asked with a grin. "Or are the fae talking to you again?"

Leon and Matthew laughed as Arthur sat up straight and looked at Keith with a mock frown. "Don't talk to me like that young man or you won't get any cake!" Arthur said wagging a finger at Keith.

"But Daaaaad!" Keith said in a whiny voice. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"That doesn't matter! If I say you have been naughty you have, and I get your cake!" Arthur said trying to hold back a smile.

"Noooooo! Don't take my cake!" Keith whined. "You're so mean!" At this point Matthew and Leon were doubled over in fits of laughter, just as the waitress returned and placed their drinks and cakes down. Arthur winked at Keith, and they grabbed Matthew and Leon's cakes and put them next to their own, with innocent looks on their faces. When Matthew and Leon calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes, they turned to their drinks the paused.

"Where are our cakes?" Matthew said, confused.

"I have no idea lad, do you Keith?" Arthur said looking at Keith, who was trying to keep a straight face.

"No, I don't know either!" Keith said, trying to keep back his laughter. At this Leon looked over at Keith and saw his cake in front of him.

"Oi! Give me back my cake!" Leon said making a grab for it, but Keith was quicker and held it out of Leon's reach.

"Nope! It is mine now!" He said with a large grin, which quickly faded when the cake was taken from his hand and placed in front of Leon.

"Now then Artie, Keith, are you being mean to Leon and wee Mata?" Asked a Scottish accented voice from behind Arthur. Arthur whirled around to see his older brother standing there, arms crossed and a fag drooping from his smiling mouth.

"Alistair!" Arthur exclaimed, standing up to give his brother a quick hug. "What the devil are you doing in France?"

Alistair grinned as he grabbed a chair and sat down between Arthur and Matthew. "I thought I would pop over and see how the Frenchy was doing. Plus he invited me to go out tonight with him, Gil, Toni and Matthias."

Arthur snorted. "I should have known alcohol was involved somewhere." He winced when Alistair clipped him over the back of the head, which caused Keith, Leon and Matthew to laugh.

Alistair turned to the boys. "And how are my three favourite nephew's doing? Keeping the old man company?"

"If I'm an old man what does that make you?" Arthur inquired taking a sip of his tea. Alistair chose to ignore that remark.

"No, Dad is helping us plan our party." Matthew said smiling at Alistair.

Alistair grinned back. "That's right it's yours and Leon's birthday in two weeks isn't it! Where you having the party? You decided yet."

"They are having it at Dad's." Keith informed Alistair with a grin. "He is letting us mess his house up again!"

Alistair looked at Arthur. "Is that right?" He gave Arthur a look that seemed to penetrate right into his soul and told Arthur that Alistair knew the true reason that Arthur was allowing the boys to have the party at his house.

"Indeed it is, I mean it is a good compromise, rather than them having to decide whether to have it in Canada or Hong Kong." Arthur said, staring right back at Alistair and silently telling him to keep his mouth shut. Matthew looked between Arthur and Alistair catching the undercurrents, but he kept quiet, not wanting to say anything to upset Arthur when he seemed so happy.

Alistair seemed to get what Arthur wanted and turned to Matthew and the others. "So then Mata, I take it you boys are going to be having alcohol at this party. Want me to bring some of my whiskey? And I am sure that Seamus and Paddy will happily bring their Guinness."

Leon and Keith broke into wide grins. "They had better bring some!" Keith said, "Then we can drink it all and make them drink some of my Fosters!"

Alistair and Arthur laughed. "If you ever get that to happen, the world will end!" Arthur chuckled. "You know they won't drink any beer that isn't from Ireland!"

Keith and Leon's grins turned mischievous. "We will get it to happen" Leon said.

"No firecrackers Leon!" Arthur said quickly. "I do want my house to be in one piece at the end of the night!"

Leon pouted. "But Daaad!"He whined, causing the rest of them to crease up in laughter at the look on Leon's face.

* * *

Less than a week later, Arthur was back in the café, but this time, it was not for a relaxing drink with his family. This time he was sitting with some annoying politicians, talking politics. Arthur lent back in his seat, wishing that he could be with his sons again, but he knew that this meeting was needed, so they could deal with the economy. Arthur sat back and listen to the men around him argue though, not really wanting to get involved in the argument.

Arthur really hated having to come to these meetings. They got just as much done as the nations did during the World Meetings. So nothing. All that happened was they argued, drank tea, and argued some more. It was a waste of Arthur's time when he could be doing something useful like his paper work, or gardening, or even starting the preparations for Matthew, Keith and Leon, who were going to be arriving in a couple of days time to start setting up the house for the party.

Arthur was pulled back to the present when one of the men slammed his hand down on the table, causing the drinks to spill. "This will just not do! The Vantage is a much better car than the Carrera!"

Arthur groaned and buried his face in his hands. They weren't even talking politics! _Why am I even here!_ He thought despairingly. Then he saw the fact that the drinks had all been spilt and let out a small moan. The politician next to him patted his arm. "Don't worry Mr Kirkland, I will go get some more tea for you." Arthur turned to the man with a grateful smile. This man was new, having only been assigned to Arthur a few weeks before; but Arthur had grown to be quite fond of the man, who worked hard and went out of his way to keep Arthur happy. Arthur nodded thankfully as the man stood up and made his way over to the counter. Arthur sat back in his seat, and let the droning voices of the politicians wash over him. Finally the man, Arthur remembered he was called Adam, came back bearing a fresh cup of tea for him. "Here you go Mr Kirkland. I hope you enjoy it." Adam said with a smile that lit up his blue eyes as he ran a hand through his long brown hair.

"Thank you Adam." Arthur said, taking the cup and taking a sip with a small sigh. "Hopefully this will make the rest of this meeting more bearable." He lent back in his seat and went back to listening to the politicians while drinking his tea.

As the meeting went on Arthur started to feel a bit light-headed, and could feel his eyes growing heavy. He shook himself and sat up straighter, in his seat, finishing off his tea, hoping it would wake him up. Finally the meeting ended and everyone started to get up. Arthur stood and began to shake the politicians' hands, saying his farewells, then he picked up his bag and left the café. He still felt light-headed so he flagged down a black cab and got in giving his address to the driver. He lent back in the seat, trying to keep his eyes open. He didn't understand why he was so tired, he was fine this morning. Just as the driver turned into his drive, Arthur decided that he would go to bed, as soon as he had had something to eat. With a slight groan of effort Arthur lent forward and paid the driver then got out of the cab, making his way shakily to the front door. He fell against the doorway as the world began to spin. _Don't tell me I am ill!_ He thought as he dug in his pocket for his key. _I don't want to be ill for the boys' birthday._ Somehow Arthur managed to get the key into the lock and open the front door. He stumbled into the hall, and bumped against the table in the hall, causing all the pictures there to fall over. He slumped against the wall, holding his head as the world span faster and faster. "What the bloody hell?" He muttered as he lost his footing and fell to the floor. He tried to push himself up, but found that he had no energy at all. He groaned, as his eyelids began to flutter, seeming to get heavier and heavier. Just before his eyes closed Arthur heard footsteps approaching him and someone knelt down next to him. "Sleep well, Mr Kirkland." A voice said above him, and then his world turned to black.

* * *

Slowly Arthur felt himself waking up. His kept his eyes closed as his head throbbed mercilessly. He let a small groan escape his lips. What the hell had he drunk last night? He didn't remember Gilbert and Matthias coming over, but they had obviously gone out drinking if his headache was anything to go by. With another groan, Arthur went to raise his hands to rub his face, but found he couldn't move his hands. Arthur's eyes snapped open as he began to tug frantically at his wrists, but his wrists were strapped down to the table he was on. Arthur looked around feeling fear rising in his throat. The room he was in was white and the smell of bleach was strong in his nostrils. Around the table he was strapped to where machines that Arthur was sure he had seen in hospitals. _Am I in hospital?_ Arthur thought to himself, as he continued to tug at the straps on his wrists, trying desperately to break them. Then Arthur realised that if he was in hospital he wouldn't be strapped down.

_You need to calm down._ He told himself. _Think, Arthur. What is the last thing you remember?_ Arthur closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, and thought back. He had been having tea with Keith, Leon and Matthew…no, wait that was last week. He had been having that meeting about the economy with the politicians. He remembered that he had started to feel light-headed so he took a cab home. Arthur's eyes opened as it came back to him fully. He had collapsed in his house and someone had come in. Arthur had recognised the voice that had spoken to him, but he couldn't place it. Arthur knew something was very wrong and he had to get out of there. He began to struggle against the straps again, trying to free at even one hand, but the straps were tight and he couldn't break them. He knew he wouldn't be escaping by himself; all he could do was hope that someone would notice he was missing, then come find him. But that didn't mean he would give up trying to free himself, so he continued to fight against the straps holding him.

Around 10 minutes later, Arthur heard a door open behind him, out of his line of sight. He stopped struggling as he listened to footsteps approaching him. "Who is there?" He called out, trying to crane his neck to see the person in the room with him.

"Oh. You are awake." A male voice said, causing Arthur to freeze wide eyed. He knew that voice. But no, it couldn't be. He trusted him, it wouldn't, he couldn't…could he? The footsteps stopped right next to the table and Arthur stared up into a pair of blue eyes. "I'm surprised, that kind of dose usually puts someone out for at least 3 days." The eyes seemed to rake over Arthur's body, which made Arthur realise he was no longer in his suit, but a flimsy hospital like gown. The eyes snapped to meet Arthur's again. "And yet you have only been out for a few hours. Why is that, Mr Kirkland?"

All Arthur could do was stare at Adam, unable to believe that it was him who had done this. Adam watched Arthur for a moment before laughing. "What? You really think I am just so low level politician who makes you tea?" Adam stopped laughing. "I am part of a group of scientists and researchers, who have been watching you for some time Mr Kirkland."

Arthur finally found his voice. "What do you mean watching me? I am no one important. What would a group of scientist want with me? Who are you really? Is your name even Adam Jenkins?"

Adam began to walk over to the machines, starting to plug them in and press buttons. "No, that is not my real name. But I'm afraid I won't be telling you my true name, or the name of the other scientists and researchers I work with. So I guess you can just carry on knowing me as Adam. But neither are you just some unimportant politician are you, Mr Kirkland? When I say that the group has been watching you for some time, I mean a long time." He came back over to Arthur with some wires and needles, and began to attach them to Arthur. Arthur tried to move away, but the straps allowed very little movement, and Arthur's attempts simply made Adam snort. "There is no point in struggling." He informed him pushing another needle into Arthur's arm. "As I was saying, this group has been watching you since it was founded." Adam stopped to stare into Arthur's eyes. "Would you like to know when this group was founded Mr Kirkland?"

Arthur swallowed, knowing that he was going to be told even if he didn't want to know. But still he nodded, still not quite understanding what was going on.

Adam smiled. "The group was founded in 1813, Mr Kirkland." He went back to the machine and pressed some more buttons. "That is 200 years ago. And yet you haven't seemed to change at all. Despite the fact that you are over 200 years old. Why is that Mr Kirkland?"

Arthur swallowed again and closed his eyes. This wasn't good. Of course all the high ups in the government knew what Arthur really was, but now a group of humans had found something out about him. This wasn't meant to happen, this was bad. Arthur knew he couldn't tell the truth, who would believe that he was the personification of England? And that he had lived for over 2000 years? So Arthur decided to keep his mouth shut. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He said. "I am only 23 years old, for god's sake. I'm not over 200 years old!"

Adam looked over to him. "So how do you explain the fact that this group has been watching Arthur Kirkland for 200 years?"

"Every first born male is called Arthur! It is a family tradition!" Arthur shouted, beginning to struggle again.

"And yet Arthur Kirkland has never been married." Adam grinned down at Arthur. "We know everything about you Mr Kirkland. Except what you are, and why you have lived for over 200 years yet have not aged a day."

Arthur didn't know what to do. He couldn't carry on lying if they already seemed to know so much about him. He continued to struggle, but to his horror he realised that his body was seemingly becoming heavier and heavier, making it harder to move. "What have you done to me?" Arthur asked, practically shouted.

Adam just smiled. "Just gave you a drug to relax your muscles. We don't want you to struggle just at the wrong point now do we?"

Arthur looked up at Adam. "Please, let me go." Never before had Arthur begged, but he realised that this situation was like nothing he had ever been in. Before Arthur had always been in control of the situation, there had been rules, lines you never crossed, even during wars. But he knew that here, there were no limits, there were no rules. These people, this group, they didn't know who or what Arthur was, but they seemed determined to find out, and Arthur didn't want to know what lengths they would go too to discover the truth.

Adam looked down at Arthur. "Now why would we do that when we only just got you here?" He moved closer to Arthur. "Don't you realise what you are going to help do? If we can find out what it is that has made you live for 200 years, without aging, without developing illness or cancer, we can use that to save hundreds of lives! Your body might hold the key to the cure for cancer, AIDS, dementia, and so many other illnesses. We can't pass up on that chance."

Arthur tried to move but his body would no longer react. "Don't do this, it isn't what you think! You have to let me go!" Arthur was shouting now, panicked and trapped unable to move yet desperate to get away.

Adam moved across the room. "I'm sorry Mr Kirkland. But you no longer have any say in this. As of two hours ago, Arthur Kirkland ceased to exist."

Arthur stared after Adam. "W-what do you mean?"

"Two hours ago, Arthur Kirkland was driving home when he fell asleep at the wheel. He crashed his car, which burst into flames before the ambulance and fire brigade could get there. Arthur Kirkland died in that crash." Adam turned holding a tray in his hands. "So you see, as you no longer exist, you don't have any rights; which allows us to do whatever we want to you, without fear of prosecution from the law; because a dead man can't testify." Adam smiled down at Arthur as he lay the tray down next to him. "Now that the drugs have taken effect I want to start the first test. I want to know how fast you heal."

Arthur tried to shake his head. "No, just let me go! You can't do this! You don't know who I am!" He was yelling at the top of his voice, panic and fear like he had never felt before was coursing through him, and being unable to fight, Arthur yelled, hoping that someone, anyone would hear him and save him from this hell.

Adam just sighed. "Now I don't want to have to put up with you yelling all the time, but I don't want to gag you in case you choke." He paused and looked down at the instruments on the tray, then dug in his pocket pulling out a spool of black thread. He turned back to Arthur. "Well I think I have discovered a way to both test your ability to heal and keep you quiet." Arthur's eyes widened in fear as Adam reached down to the tray and picked up a needle. Arthur tried to move, in his mind he was thrashing against the straps, fighting to get as far away from this man as he could. But in reality, as Adam started to thread the needle, Arthur was lying as still as if he were dead, but screaming and yelling in fear and panic. Once Adam had finished preparing the needle he took Arthur's head in one hand and held the needle in the other. "Now this might hurt a bit." He said and plunged the needle through Arthur's top lip. Arthur screamed in pain as blood poured from the hole, but Adam continued, piercing Arthur's bottom lip and pulling the thread tight. Then he began again, shoving the needle through Arthur's top and bottom lip, forcing them together, even as Arthur screamed and begged; as the blood began to pour from the wounds inflicted, running down Arthur's face and neck, to pool on the table around his head. Adam didn't stop until Arthur had fallen silent and the only sound in the room was the drip of blood hitting the table under Arthur's head.

* * *

***Hides* Please don't kill me! R and R instead. All flames will be sent to keep Ivan's house warm. Until next chapter folks! Oh and if there are any mistakes please tell me, I won't bite honest XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm alive! I am sooooo sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! But I became extremely busy with my first year of uni exams and moving out of halls and everything so I think that gives me an excuse...(not!) But here is the next chapter! I hope it is worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Again, Dani doesn't own Hetalia**

* * *

Matthew sighed as the car pulled into Arthur's drive. Once Keith turned off the engine Matthew got out and stretched. "Am I glad that journey is over." He said as his back clicked. Keith and Leon got out the car and chuckled.

"At least you didn't have to travel as far as us Mattie." Keith said, stifling a yawn as he moved to the boot of the rented car and opened it so they could all remove their luggage.

Matthew smiled. "That's true. But I can't wait to see Dad. It will be good to spend some time with him for the next few days."

Leon nodded as he took his case out the boot. "I am really glad that Arthur offered to let us use his house for the party. I was worried that we would never get anywhere sorted in time."

Keith smiled. "And it also gives Dad the opportunity to spoil us like he did when we were kids." He got out the last of the luggage and led the way up to the front door.

Leon snickered. "As long as we don't have to eat his scones again! I heard that Ian is still getting over his last encounter with them."

Matthew laughed. "Don't let Dad hear you say that." He went up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes he rang it again. When there was still no response he looked at the others.

"Maybe he is out in the back garden?" Keith suggested, knocking on the front door. "Hey Dad! We are here! Going to let us in or make us stand out here till the cows come home?" He lowered his voice and turned to the others. "And I still don't get that saying of his!"

Leon went over to the front room window and looked in. "There are no signs of life in here." He said, a scowl starting to appear on his face.

Matthew spotted the mail and papers that were piled up just the other side of the door. "It looks like he hasn't picked up his mail in a few days." He looked down sadly. "It looks like he isn't here."

Keith frowned. "But he said he would be here to help with the party!"

Leon's face had fallen into its old stoic mask. "It's six days before Alfred's birthday. You know he always disappears around this time."

Keith shook his head. "No, you guys are having the party here, and he is planning to go to Alfred's! Dad wouldn't just disappear."

"He has let us down again." Leon said in a monotone voice. "He forgot about us because he is still obsessed over Alfred leaving."

Keith looked at Matthew who had fallen silent and was looking at the ground. "You don't believe that too do you Mattie?" Keith asked.

Matthew sighed and pulled out his phone. He dialled a number and waited. "Papa?...Oui, c'est moi...have you seen or spoken to Arthur since the World Meeting?...Non, he isn't here…Non, he hasn't contacted us either…oui…oui, merci Papa." He hung up.

Keith looked at him. "Well?"

"Papa said that the last time he heard from Arthur was three days ago, when he went for a meeting. Papa agrees that Arthur is probably avoiding everyone like he has done every other year." Matthew then looked at Leon. "Papa has offered to let us have the party at his house instead, and will contact everyone himself to inform them of the change in venue."

Leon nodded. "Sounds good to me." He glared at the house. "I should have known he would let us down like always." Matthew and Leon started back to the car to put their luggage away, but Keith stayed where he was. Leon turned to him. "You coming Keith?"

Keith shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to stay here for a bit. You never know, Dad might be in the forest with the Fae, and have lost track of time."

Leon just snorted. "Whatever. We are taking the car with us to France, so you will have to call a cab when you get bored of waiting for Arthur." He left Keith's luggage and climbed into the driver's seat. Matthew went over and hugged Keith, then got into the passenger seat. Leon started the car and the two drove off, leaving Keith alone.

Once they had driven out of sight, Keith turned back to the house, and went back to the front door. He picked up a rock and took off the key that was sellotaped there. Putting the rock down, Keith unlocked the door and went inside. "Dad?" He called out. "Dad, it's me Keith." The only answer Keith got was silence. He sighed and put down his suitcase, then picked up all the letters and papers from the mat. He took a look at the papers and saw that the earliest was dated from three days ago, the day that anyone had spoken to Arthur. On the front page was a picture of an American flag and fireworks, stating that there was to be a celebration in Hyde Park for the American Independence day. Keith sighed. _Maybe they are right and Dad just couldn't handle it like normal._ He thought as he put the papers and letters on the table. Then he saw how all the pictures were knocked over on the table. _That's odd. Dad never leaves anything out of place. Even when he is drunk._ Keith walked a little further into the house and saw Arthur's briefcase lying on the ground. Keith's frown deepened. _Something is wrong here. Wait, I can't just jump to conclusions. Maybe Dad was just upset?_ Keith decided that he would go check the forest. He knew that when Arthur was upset and needed to forget things he would go into the forest and visit his Fae friends.

Keith went out the back door and across the well tended lawn to the forest. He smiled as he entered. Like Arthur, Keith loved going into the forest, it always seemed to have a soothing effect on him, making his worries melt away. But while he did smile, Keith couldn't let go of his worry over Arthur. He walked deeper into the forest until he reached the clearing he knew Arthur always went to when he visited the Fae; but the clearing was empty but for a few faeries. Keith frowned and went over to them, remembering how Arthur had taught him to always speak with the utmost politeness to the faeries. "Excuse me ladies," He said softly, causing the faeries to turn around. "Please pardon my intrusion, fair ones, but I have come to ask if you have possibly seen my father?"

The faeries laughed softly and one with long vivid red hair flew forward to hover in front of his face. Keith smiled at her, knowing her well, for she was 'his faerie' as he said when he was a child. "Keith! I haven't seen you in so long!" The red-head faerie said in a bell like voice.

"Oh do be quiet Rosetta!" Another faerie said, shaking her head. She turned to Keith. "We have not seen Arthur in several days, I am afraid. He was meant to visit us yesterday but never showed."

The faerie called Rosetta nodded. "It's true Keith. We were worried because Arthur has never broken his promises. But then Meli said that it could just be that he was busy with work, but I said that even when he was swamped he would always come and see us, even if it was only for a few minutes, but Meli wouldn't listen to me, so I said –"

Keith put a finger lightly against Rosetta's tiny lips silencing her. "I can see that you haven't changed Rosetta." He said giving a slight chuckle, then turned to the other faerie who had spoken. "So you haven't seen him? And have no idea where he could be?"

The faerie shook her head. "No, I am afraid not. Why? Has something happened?"

Keith sighed and shrugged. "I am afraid I don't know. Dad was meant to be here today, as me, Leon and Mattie were coming over to set up for Mattie and Leon's birthday tomorrow, but he isn't here. Apparently Francis heard from Dad three days ago but since then no one has heard anything."

The Rosetta and the other faerie frowned, then the other faerie spoke. "Isn't it Alfred's birthday in a few days?"

Keith nodded. "Yes it is, and before you say anything, Dad had decided to go to Al's birthday."

Rosetta frowned. "Well, I don't know how else we can help you Keith, I'm sorry."

Keith sighed. "That's alright, he may have gone to Uncle Alistair's or Rhys', so I will go ring them and check. But thank you for your help, fair ones."

Rosetta giggled. "Aw Keith! So formal! But please come and visit me soon, I have missed you." She flew over and hugged Keith's neck. Keith smiled and rested a hand lightly on her tiny back.

"Of course, Rosetta. But first I have to find Dad."

The other faerie nodded. "Of course. We wish you luck in finding him. Come Rosetta, we must get back, we promised to help Meribell."

Rosetta flew over to the other faerie. "Bye Keith." She waved and the two faeries flew off into the forest.

Keith watched them go, then turned and made his way out of the forest. He went back into the house, making sure to wipe the mud off his shoes first. He went over to Arthur's phone and picked it up, dialling Alistair's number. It rang for a few seconds before it was picked up.

"Arthur? Where the hell have you been laddie? Rhys is here and has been worried sick cause you never turned up for your meeting the other day!" Alistair's heavy Scottish accent came down the phone.

"Uncle Alistair, it isn't Dad, it's me Keith." He said.

"Keith? What are you doing at Arthur's?" Keith could hear the frown in Alistair's voice.

"Myself, Leon and Mattie were meant to be staying here with Dad, to set up for the party tomorrow." Keith reminded Alistair. "But when we got here there was no sign of Dad. I rang to ask if you knew where he was, but judging by your reaction you haven't heard from Dad either?"

"No. None of us have heard from him in a few days." Alistair said worry clear in his voice. "Have you spoken to the Fae."

Keith nodded. "Yes, I just went and spoke to Rosetta and another of the faeries. They haven't seen him either." As he spoke Keith was standing up the picture frames, and paused when he picked up one of Arthur and Alfred when Alfred was a young child. "You don't think he changed his mind about getting past what happened with Al do you?"

Keith heard Alistair sigh. "I don't know Keith. I know he said that he would move past it now, but it obviously still hurts him. Perhaps he did just want some time alone to sort out his feelings. How did Leon and Mata take the fact he wasn't there?"

Keith groaned. "Badly. Leon went all emotionless again and Mattie went quiet." He sighed. "Mattie rang Francis, and they are going to have the party over there instead. But I don't think they are going to forgive Dad this time if he really has run off because of Al."

"Hmm." Alistair hummed sadly. "Well, we will have to face that when it comes. But I'm sure Arthur will be back for their birthday tomorrow, and he sure as hell won't miss the World Meeting."

"I hope you are right Alistair." Keith said quietly. "But I can't help but have a bad feeling about this."

"Neither can I Keith. But I have to go get ready to go to France now it seems. So I will speak to you either tonight or tomorrow."

"Alright. See you later." Keith said before hanging up. He stood for a moment, before he sighed and picked up the phone again to dial for a taxi. Ten minutes later, Keith was about to leave the house, but picked up the newest paper from the pile. _Something to read_, he thought to himself as he locked the door and hide the spare key again. He got into the cab and settled down as he was driven to St Pancreas so he could catch the Euro Star. Once he was booked in and on his train Keith opened the paper and began to read the news. It was only when the train was out of London and travelling through the countryside towards the coast, that Keith came across an article about a fatal car crash. "Poor sod." He muttered as he read it, then froze when he saw the victims name. Arthur Kirkland. Keith stared at it for a few minutes. "No," He murmured. "It can't be Dad. It has to be some other Arthur Kirkland." It was impossible for nations to die in car crashes. Right? Keith had never heard that happen. But then he couldn't remember any nation he knew getting into a car crash. Keith re-read the story and saw that it had happened three days before. The last time anyone had heard from Arthur. But he shook his head. "No, England would have started to fall apart by now." He muttered. "Dad is just in the Lakes or something, he will be at the party tomorrow, apologising to Leon and Mattie. He is fine." Keith threw the paper down onto the table and turned to stare out the window. But for the rest of the journey he couldn't fight down the thought, _what if?_

* * *

As soon as the car had stopped outside Francis' mansion, Matthew leapt out the car and into his Papa's arms. Leon got out slower, but it was clear that he was as upset about this as Matthew was. Francis wrapped his arms around Matthew and gave a smile at Leon. "Come mon petites, let's go inside." Leon went to go get the luggage but Francis stopped him. "The servants can get them. Come inside and let's talk."

Leon nodded and followed Francis and Matthew inside. They went into Francis' large living room and sat down. "Can I get either of you something to drink?" He asked lightly. Both of them shook their heads, so Francis sat down and looked at the two boys. He sighed. "Cheer up chers it is your birthdays tomorrow!"

Leon just looked at Francis, then looked away. Matthew sighed. "Oui, Papa, but it's just…" He trailed off and looked at the floor.

Francis let out a breath. "I know, Mattieu. Arthur let you down. But come," He gestured to the house. "You are still having the party, and everyone will turn up, and the birthday boys are not allowed to be sad!" He then smiled at them. "And no doubt Arthur will turn up and apologise and try to make it up to you. He probably lost track of time, that is all, oui."

Matthew nodded, but Leon's stoic mask did not drop. "Even if he does, I won't forgive him. He has let us down too often." He said in a monotone. Francis sighed and shook his head, but didn't say anything. Instead he stood and gestured to the two.

"Come, let me show you your rooms, then we can start setting everything up for the party." He said with a smile. The two boys nodded and followed Francis upstairs. While they were settling in, Francis pulled out his phone and sent yet another text to Arthur, demanding he answer and explain himself. But half an hour later, when the three nations started to get the house ready for the party the following day, there had still been no response. A few hours later Matthew's phone went off, and Francis hoped it would be Arthur, but it was Keith, asking if they could come and pick him up from the station. Francis sighed but then told Matthew to let Keith know they would be there in ten minutes. As the three of them piled into Francis' car and started off for the station Francis couldn't help but worry about Arthur. But he told himself that it was nothing, that Arthur was simply having some time to himself to prepare himself to forgive Alfred and had simply lost track of time, or forgotten that the boys were coming over. At least that was what Francis kept telling himself.

The next day the house was ready just in time for the first guests to arrive. Everyone greeted the birthday boys, but none mentioned the fact that the location had changed. Not even Feliciano, since Ludwig had drilled it into him on the way over to the party. Both Leon and Matthew seemed like nothing was the matter, talking to their friends and family, but those who knew them well knew that they were still upset. It was also clear that something was wrong with Keith. The usually boisterous nation was standing alone in a corner quietly, staring at the door. His brother and sister had gone over to him but he had just shrugged them off, saying he was okay. No one was sure what was up with him, but they guessed it had something to do with the way he would look at the door every time someone came in.

Jack and Paulette watched their brother for a while before they went over to join Rhys and Seamus. Rhys gave them a gentle smile. "Hello, you two. Enjoying yourselves?"

Paulette shrugged. Seamus smiled at her. "I saw Peter over by the food table. Why don't you go and make sure he, Levi and Dante don't get into too much mischief?" He said quietly like he didn't want anyone but her to hear. Paulette nodded and ran off to find her friends.

"Thanks," Jack said. "She was getting too worked up over Keith."

Seamus waved his hand. "It's fine. Don't like to see a young girl upset." He then sighed and looked over at Keith. "He won't tell you what is up?"

Jack shook his head. "No, he keeps saying he is fine. But I know there is something wrong with him."

Rhys shrugged. "If he won't say then we will never know. You can't force him to say what is wrong."

Jack sighed. "I know, but still I can't help but worry about him."

Over the other side of the room Francis was talking to Gilbert and Antonio. "So no one has heard from him in four days?" Antonio was asking.

Francis shook his head. "Non, I am hoping he will turn up today, or I think he may break all chances he has left with Leon and mon petite Matteiu."

"I'm sure he just lost track of time." Gilbert said, being unusually serious. "Maybe he drank too much; you know what he is like this time of year."

Francis looked over at Matthew and sighed. "But then again, he has never forgotten Matteiu's birthday. Even when he was in his deepest depression after Alfred left."

Antonio shrugged. "I don't know what to say amigo. Maybe he finally snapped and doesn't want to see anyone?"

Francis sighed. "Maybe, maybe not. All we can do is speculate until Arthur finally turns up and tells us where he has been."

Alfred bounded into the room and ran over to his brother. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO'!" he crowed at the top of his voice hugging Matthew tightly.

"Um, thanks Al." Matthew said quietly. "But do you think you could be a little quieter?"

Alfred grinned. "Sure thing bro'!" He shoved a gaudily wrapped box into Matthew's arms. "Open it!"

Matthew sighed. "Okay Al." He slowly unwrapped it to reveal a carved wooden box, decorated with engraved polar bears, moose and maple leaves. He looked up at Alfred. "Did you make this?" He asked, sounding shocked.

Alfred grinned wider. "No need to sound so shocked! I do have some talents other than being loud." He chuckled. "Arthur taught me how to do it, though I had to beg him to teach me how to do it." Matthew's smile had dropped at the mention of Arthur. Alfred frowned then a look of dawning crossed his face. "Sorry, bro. I didn't mean to upset you."

Matthew shrugged. "Not your fault Alfred. He told us that he had decided to get over what had happened back then, but obviously he couldn't. I just wish he would have followed through on his promise to Leon and myself."

Alfred pulled Matthew into a hug. "Dude, I am sure that he will be here. Just give him a chance. No doubt he got himself sidetracked and forgot what day it is. You know what an old man he is. Plus he had to now work out how to read his emails to find out where the party is. He will be here. You'll see!"

Matthew smiled slightly as he returned the hug. "Thank you Alfred, for the present and trying to cheer me up."

Alfred rubbed his back. "Any time bro." He pulled back and smiled at Matthew. "Now, get the frown off of your face, and let me see your smile. No one is allowed to be upset on their birthday, especially my brother." Matthew sighed and smiled back at Alfred. "Much better!" Alfred crowed, and slapped him on the back. "Now, go entertain your guests like the good little Canadian you are."

Matthew chuckled and pushed Alfred's head lightly. "Alright, Al. I made sure there were plenty of burgers so that you wouldn't go hungry." Alfred cheered and hugged Matthew quickly before running over to the food table. Matthew smiled as he watched his brother run off. Then he sighed and went over to put the box down with his other presents. He turned and looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but Matthew's eyes fell on Keith, who was still standing in the corner staring at the door. Matthew sighed and shook his head. Keith hadn't said a word since he had arrived in Paris, seeming too preoccupied with something. It was obviously something to do with Arthur, but Matthew didn't ask. He put the smile back on his face and went to join Leon in entertaining the guests.

* * *

Several days passed and it was day after Alfred's birthday. When Arthur hadn't turned up people had started talking, wondering where he was. But no one seemed to think it was out of the ordinary. But Keith was even more worried than before. He decided it was time to talk to someone about what he had found out about the car crash. He decided to go talk to Yao since he was an Ancient, so if anyone knew about what could harm or kill a Nation it would be Yao, so the following day Keith Nation-hopped from America to China to visit Yao. When he arrived Keith took a few calming breaths before he then knocked three times on Yao's door. From inside Keith could hear a cup being placed on the table and someone walking to the door. It slowly opened to show Yao, his hair down and flowing around his shoulders. Yao seemed surprised to see Keith standing at his front door and it showed in the tone of his voice when he spoke. "Keith, what can I do for you?"

Keith remembered his manners and bowed to Yao. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wanted your help on something."

Yao raised an eyebrow then stood back to allow Keith to enter the house. Keith walked in and Yao directed him to the living room. Keith walked into the room and saw a raven haired man sitting in one of the armchairs. He paused as the man turned round and studied him with serene chocolate-brown eyes. Keith turned back to Yao. "I didn't realise you had a guest already, I can come back at some other time if you like."

Yao gave Keith a soft smile and gestured to the sofa. "Please, take a seat, you aren't interrupting us. Can I get you a drink?"

Keith shook his head. "No, thank you Yao, I am alright." He sat down on the sofa and looked at the black-haired man across from him. "Good morning Kiku." He said softly.

Kiku gave a gentle smile. "Konichiwa Keith."

Yao had sat back in his armchair and looked at Keith for a moment, waiting for Keith to start talking, but Keith was staring at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. After about five minutes of silence Yao decided to break it. "So Keith, what can I do for you today?"

Keith glanced up, then back down and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could tell me about what could harm or... or k-kill a nation."

Yao and Kiku exchanged a look, then Yao looked at the top of Keith's head. "Can I ask why you wish to know?"

"I'm just curious." Keith said quietly, still not looking up at the older nations.

Yao sighed. "Well there are many things that can harm a Nation, as you know from personal experience. But there are very few Nations that have _died_. As you know all of the Ancient's, except for myself, disappeared when they were no longer needed, or as with Germania and Rome their Empires broke down. But there have never been any Nation's that have been killed."

Keith glanced up briefly. "So a car crash couldn't have killed a Nation?"

Yao frowned. "Why would you ask that, Keith?" Keith just looked at his lap again. Yao got up and crouched down in front of Keith, laying a gentle hand on his knee. "Keith, is this about Arthur?" He asked softly. "You know he is alright."

Keith shook his head. "He isn't alright, I know it." He pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Yao, then looked at his lap again.

Yao sat back on his heels and smoothed out the paper, reading it in silence. Kiku came over and read the article over Yao's shoulder. Yao was frowning as he got to the end and looked up at Keith. "When did you find this?"

"The day Matthew, Leon and I went to Dad's house." Keith whispered. "I didn't know whether it was true or not, so I didn't tell anyone cause I thought Dad would come to their party. When he didn't I told myself that he would come to Alfred's party, but he didn't again. That is when I decided to come talk to you."

Kiku straightened up as Yao got up. "We need to call an emergency World Meeting now." Yao told Kiku who nodded and pulled out his phone to make the calls.

Keith looked between the two. "What? Why do we need to call a World Meeting?" He asked slightly panicked.

Yao crouched down again and put his hand on his knee again. "Keith, even if the fire caused the damage it did, it would never have killed a Nation. And we would know if Arthur was dead as England would have fallen by now. So either Arthur was badly injured in the crash and is out in the forest needing our help, or something else has happened to Arthur and this is a distraction to cover up the fact Arthur is missing."

Keith was staring at Yao. "Oh God! You mean something bad could have happened to Arthur and we have done nothing! So if I had told someone about this earlier we could have found him?"

Yao gripped Keith's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "No, Keith this is not your fault. You couldn't have known. We all thought it was just Arthur's usual disappearance around this time. Do not blame yourself."

Kiku came back in. "As most people are still in America we are having the Meeting there. We need to leave now."

Yao nodded and took Keith's hand pulling him up. "Come on Keith, let's get over there. And remember it isn't your fault."

Keith nodded as he followed the older Nation's out the door, but he couldn't help but worry about what could have happened to Arthur.

When the three of them arrived at the meeting room, they were greeted with a cacophony of raised voices hitting them as they opened the door. Their fellow Nations were ranged around the room in groups arguing and yelling at each other, many not knowing why they had been held back in America for an emergency Meeting. As soon as Keith entered the room he caught sight of his brother and sister, and made his way straight over to them and pulled both of them into a hug. Jack and Paulette where confused but hugged their brother back just as tightly as he hugged them. Kiku had joined Ludwig and Feliciano and filled them in on why he had called the Meeting and filling them in on what he knew. Yao stood for a few minutes viewing the room, letting his eyes roam over the groups before they stopped on one group of green eyed, bushy eye-browed men who were standing close together looking extremely worried. Yao sighed and made his way over to them, thinking that it would be better if the Kirkland brothers were to find out privately first rather than hearing it announced to the world.

Alistair watched Yao warily as he approached the brother's, wondering why Yao had entered with Keith and was now making his way over to them. When Yao joined them all four brothers stared at him in silence waiting for him to talk first. Yao took a slow breath then looked at Alistair. "I may as well get straight to the point. I have reason to believe that Arthur is in serious trouble and needs our help."

All the brothers stared at Yao in shock for a few moments. "What the hell?" Alistair barked. "What do you mean? How could you know that? Explain yourself!" Alistair and Seamus were starting to bristle and their faces were darkening in anger.

Yao raised his hands. "Calm down Alistair. I don't mean that I have hurt Arthur. Keith came to see me today, asking about what can hurt Nations. It turns out that when he had gone to Arthur's house he had found an article in the paper about a car crash. It was your brother's car, and the authorities had pronounced Arthur dead as no remains were found."

Rhys was shaking his head. "No, if Arthur was...I would know, and England would have fallen. Arthur is alive, I can feel it."

Yao nodded slowly, having heard about the way the twin Nations could feel each other's presence in the world and sometimes even each other's emotions. And in the case of Feliciano and Lovino, who both represented the same country, they could even feel each other's pain if one was hurt. Yao looked back at the brothers. "I know, I told Keith that Arthur couldn't be dead as England has not fallen. But Arthur could have been involved in a car crash and be badly injured."

"Then what the hell are we doing having an emergency Meeting?" Seamus demanded. "We just need to get out there and search the forest for Arthur! That doesn't need the whole world!"

Yao sighed. "Perhaps not, but there is a lot of forest to search, and many of your fellow Nations are worried about Arthur. The four of you would take weeks to search every inch of that forest, but if we got everyone to help we could cover and find Arthur in a matter of days."

Rhys looked at his brothers. "Yao has a very good point there. We need all the help we can get."

Alistair looked at each of his brothers, who all nodded their agreement, then turned back to Yao. "Alright. We will go with your plan."

Yao inclined his head. "Thank you, I am sure that everyone will be willing to help out."

At that point Ludwig called the Meeting to order and everyone started to take their seats, many of them curious as to what the Meeting was about.

As Alfred listened to Yao explaining why they had called the Meeting and what he believed had happened to Arthur, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. The fact that all this time Arthur could have been out in the forest alone and badly injured, whilst Alfred, the Hero, was having fun made him feel sick. Alfred mentally berated himself, knowing that when Arthur hadn't turned up at Matthew and Leon's party he should have realised something was wrong and gone to look for Arthur. Alfred glanced to his left at his brother, who was staring at Yao in shock. Alfred reached over and gripped Matthew's hand tightly. Matthew glanced at Alfred, who wrote a note on a scrap of paper and pushed it over to Matthew.

'It's okay bro, we will find him.'

Matthew studied the note then looked up at Alfred and nodded then wrote a message back.

'I know. But are you okay?'

Alfred read the note with a slight frown. _Why is Mattie asking if I am okay?_ He quickly answered the note.

'Of course I am okay. It is Arthur we should be worrying about, not me.'

Matthew wrote quickly and passed the note back.

'I know how you feel about Arthur. Just know I am here if you need to talk.'

Alfred was really frowning now, completely confused. _How I feel about Arthur? What does Mattie mean? Sure I am worried but that is cause Artie is my best friend._ Alfred shook his head then squeezed Matthew's hand and whispered. "I know dude, but I am fine. The Hero will find Iggy and everything will be fine."

* * *

As Yao predicted all of the Nations agreed to help look for Arthur. The next day they all arrived in England and met at the spot where the crash had happened. They then split into groups and were given an area to search of the forest. Then the search for Arthur began in earnest.

After a week of searching, no sign of Arthur had been found. They widened the search to a larger area, but still no sign of Arthur. Many of the Nations were starting to get worried, nothing like this had ever happened before. By the end of the second week the Nations had search most of England, but had still found nothing. It was then that they all knew something was very wrong. It was then decided that they would all search their own countries for any sign of Arthur.

After two months of searching there was still no sign of Arthur anywhere. But they knew he was still alive as England still hadn't fallen. The four Kirkland brothers and Francis had been searching non-stop for Arthur, Nation-hopping around the world until they were exhausted. Gilbert and Antonio finally decided that Francis needed a break from searching when they turned up at his Paris apartment to find him passed out in his hallway from exhaustion. Gilbert had picked Francis up and carried him to his bed, tucking him in. Antonio had gone around the apartment tidying each room, which Francis had obviously ignored since the search had begun. When Francis finally woke up several hours later he tried to go back out to join the search again. But Gilbert had forced him back into his bed and sat on him, refusing to get off of him until he agreed to rest. Francis grudgingly agreed and let Antonio bring him a cup of coffee in bed. Once he had finished that Gilbert and Antonio made him eat a proper meal after he admitted that he had spent the last few weeks snacking. As the evening rolled around Antonio and Gilbert forced Francis into going out for a drink with them, trying to get him to relax for one night. They had to compromise, that if Francis came out with them, they would only go out for two hours and they would let Francis go back to the search the next day. Once that was agreed, they went out to a nearby bar for a few drinks.

After an hour Francis stood up. "I'm sorry, but this is wrong. Arthur is out there somewhere in trouble, and here we are having a drink like nothing is wrong! I am going home and going back out to search for him." He then turned and made his way to the exit.

Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other then got up and ran after Francis.

"Franny, don't be like that!" Gilbert called out as they caught up with him. "We aren't trying to make you act like nothing is wrong, but you need to take a break or you are going to make yourself ill!"

"I don't care! I have to find my brother!" Francis snapped at Gilbert.

Antonio lay a hand on Francis' shoulder. "We know amigo. We want to find Arthur just as much as you do. We are just worried about you. And if you make yourself ill, what help will you be to Arthur?"

Francis stopped and looked sheepishly up at Antonio. "You are right mon ami. I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I am just so worried about Arthur."

Gilbert squeezed Francis' shoulder lightly. "We understand, Franny. I tried to get Alistair to take a break the other day and he nearly took my head off. But you all need to rest, or you will be no help to Arthur at all."

Francis nodded slowly. "Oui, alright. I will rest. But once I am rested I am going out there to look for Arthur again."

Gilbert and Antonio smiled slightly. "We expected nothing less." Gilbert said. "I would be the same if it was West that was missing. Now come on, let's get you home."

Francis let them lead him back towards his apartment. But when they were halfway there, they were passing a dark allyway, when a hand shot out of the dark and grabbed Francis' leg. Francis yelped and tried to shake the hand off of his leg. But the hand gripped him tightly. Gilbert and Antonio turned around and then came over to help Francis out.

Gilbert grabbed the person's hand and tried to wrenched it off. "Let go!" He yelled at the person. He gave a massive pull and managed to get them off of Francis, who quickly backed away. But now the person was gripping onto Gilbert's arm. "Fucking let go creep!" Gilbert yelled trying to pull away. But all he managed to do was pull the person out of the shadows, on to the street. When they saw the person they all froze in shock. The man had his head down hiding his face behind long locks of grimy hair that had once been blond. He was wearing rags that barely covered anything, and his skin was covered in a criss-crossing pattern of scars and cuts, some shallow others obviously very deep. The hand that was gripping Gilbert's arm was missing two fingers and the other hand was missing the same amount plus one that was half grown back. The man was on his knees, but from the way he was gripping onto Gilbert's arm it was clear that he hardly had the strength to hold himself up.

Francis slowly stepped forward staring at the man on the ground in front of them. Francis opened his mouth but no sound came out. He tried again, but still nothing. On the third attempt Francis finally found his voice but it came out in no more than a whisper. "A-Arthur...is...is that y-you?"

At Francis' voice the man slowly raised his head, meeting Francis blue eyes with one eye of emerald green, the other eye covered by a grubby bandage, hidden slightly under bushy eyebrows. When the man had looked up Francis, Antonio and Gilbert had all gasped in shock, not because it was indeed Arthur in front of them or that his face was covered in cuts and bruises, but because Arthur's mouth was sewn shut, the skin around it completely healed so it looked like the thread was part of Arthur's face. Arthur stared up at his brother and two friends for a few moments then his eye rolled up into his head as he passed out, falling to the side, only to be caught by Gilbert before he hit the ground.

* * *

**Please read and review. Reviews make me want to continue the story.**

**XD I bet you were all expecting me to do more of Iggy torture weren't you! Tough! You don't get it in this chapter. Or the next one! I am going to leave you guessing for a bit on what exactly happened to Iggy in those two months.**

**Also I have to explain this. My headcanon is that Australia, New Zealand and Canada all still have the Sight. This is because they didn't leave England until he was ready for them to leave, so of course they continued to believe in the Fae. And even after they left they continued to believe.**

**But yes. Next chapter is nearly half completed and I hope that now I am on my summer holiday I can get it finished, however I warn you now I am planning to get a job so I may take a while!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here is the next chapter I promised. Sorry it took me so long! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Dani still doesn't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Alistair ran down the hospital hallway, crashing through doors and pushing people out of the way. He didn't stop until he got to a doorway that was being blocked by Gilbert and Antonio. He stopped in front of them and glared at them when they didn't move out the way.

"Are you going to move or am I going to have to move you myself?" Alistair growled at them lowly.

"Ali, you need to calm down first." Gilbert spoke evenly, not even fazed by Alistair's glare. "You can't go in there like that."

Alistair growled slightly under his breath. "You are standing between me and my injured baby brother, who has been missing for over two months. I am not afraid to take on both of you to get to him. And yet you are standing there telling me to calm down."

Gilbert crossed his arms. "Alistair you couldn't take on even one of us in the state you are in. And what do you think crashing in there is going to do to Arthur? We have no idea what he has been through these past few months, don't you think airing on the side of caution is the best way to deal with this."

Alistair glared at Gilbert, who glared right back. After a few moments Alistair broke and he sighed, running a hand through his hair wearily. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Gilbert tried to give a reassuring smile. "I completely understand Ali. If it was West I would tear the world apart to get to him."

Alistair looked up at him. "Then why won't you let me in to see Albion?"

"Because you need to calm down and..."Gilbert glanced at Antonio, "And we need to prepare you for what you are going to see."

Alistair frowned. "What do you mean prepare me? What is wrong with him?"

Gilbert sighed, then came forward and took Alistair by the arm. "Let's go sit down first Ali. Then we will tell you."

Alistair let Gilbert lead him to nearby seats and sat down. "Gil, what the hell is going on? What is wrong with Albion?"

Gilbert sighed and looked down at his lap for a moment. "I am going to be blunt Ali. Arthur is in a bad way."

"By bad, what exactly do you mean? Is it injuries from the car crash? Cause I am sure that I have seen much worse."

Gilbert shook his head. "Ali, Arthur was never in a car crash."

Alistair frowned. "What? But his car was destroyed! How could he not have been in a crash?!"

Antonio was standing in front of them and he spoke up. "From what we can guess, the car crash was a set up, to distract anyone who realised Arthur was missing and make them think that Arthur had died."

Alistair glared at them. "Then what the fuck happened and where has Albion been these past fucking months?"

"We don't know." Gilbert said gently. "And we won't know until Arthur wakes up and tells us what happened to him."

"Then why aren't you letting me go and see my brother!"

"The injuries he has are...shocking to say the least." Antonio said softly, shuddering slightly.

"What are his injuries?" Alistair demanded.

Gilbert sighed and looked Alistair in the eye. "He is covered in lacerations, some obviously made by a knife, others they have no idea what made them; he is missing four fingers and another is half reformed; Arthur has a shattered cheekbone, broken elbow, broken shoulder; his kneecap has been destroyed and he has lost a foot. Also he is missing one eye and ear, and his mouth..." Gilbert paused for a moment. "His mouth is sewn shut. The wounds are fully healed around the thread as well."

Alistair looked like he was frozen in shock, just staring at Gilbert his mouth hanging open slightly. Antonio put a hand on Alistair's shoulder gently. "Amigo? Are...are you okay?"

Alistair slowly shook his head. He opened and closed his mouth for a few moments as if trying to find his voice. When he finally did find his voice it was cracked and strained. "Y-you...y-you...p-please tell me you are joking." He whispered.

Gilbert took hold of Alistair's hand and held it tightly. "I'm sorry Alistair. But I wouldn't joke about something like this."

Alistair's other hand went up to grip his hair. "W-what could of...h-how could he have...what happened to him?" He asked in a small, lost voice, unable to comprehend that the injuries that Gilbert had just described had been inflicted on his little brother.

Antonio shrugged slightly. "We don't know, but it...it looks like he was...tortured."

Alistair blanched at that. "T-tortured?"

"That is what it looks like." Gilbert said softly.

"But...but who?" Alistair asked lost.

"We just don't know Alistair." Gilbert said gently. "We won't know anything until Arthur wakes up and tells us what happened."

Alistair slowly nodded. "Can I see him?" He asked in a small voice.

Antonio gave a small smile. "Of course, amigo. But the doctor's have him sedated at the moment, so he is asleep."

"I just want to see him."

Gilbert stood up. "Come on then Ali. Francis is in there with him at the moment. We can't get him to leave Arthur's side." Alistair just nodded and stood up. He followed Gilbert to the closed door of Arthur's room. Gilbert paused with his hand on the door handle and looked at Alistair. "Are you sure you are ready to see this?" Alistair gave a short nod of his head, his eyes determined. Gilbert gently knocked then opened the door. "Franny, Alistair is here to see Arthur." He said softly as he entered the room.

Alistair paused on the threshold. Antonio gripped his shoulder. "It's okay, amigo. Just remember, it is still Arthur, and he needs his big brother." Alistair looked at Antonio and gave him a small grateful look, before he squared his shoulders and entered the room.

As soon as he crossed the threshold and his eyes landed on the figure in the bed Alistair stopped and sucked in a breath of shock unable to believe that the man in the bed was his brother. Arthur looked much smaller than he used to, his body extremely thin and he seemed to have shrunk in on himself. His hair was still long and grubby with only small parts returned to their normal sandy blond colour. The grubby bandage over Arthur's eye had been replaced with a fresh, clean one; the same with the bandage over his ear. Arthur's hands, which were resting on top of the covers, were wrapped in bandages, but it was clear that two fingers were missing from each hand. Bandages extended up both of Arthur's arms and over his shoulders and chest, then down under the sheets. Alistair guessed that every inch of Arthur was covered in some form of bandage or plaster. As Alistair's eyes travelled down his brother's body to his legs, his eyes found the void at the end of Arthur's left leg where his foot should have been. As soon as what the void meant registered in Alistair's mind, his eyes shot back up to Arthur's face. Besides the bandage over his eye, it had medical pads taped over the worst cuts. Arthur's mouth and nose were obscured with an oxygen mask, but when Alistair moved closer to the bed, he could see the black thread that criss-crossed Arthur's lips, sealing his mouth shut. Alistair moved like a sleep-walker as he crossed the room to be standing right by Arthur's side, staring down at his brother. Alistair shakily reached out a hand towards Arthur, and gently brushed the long bangs out of Arthur's face.

"My God." He whispered, and it was at that moment that the dam Alistair had built when he found out Arthur was missing broke and Alistair collapsed into the chair by Arthur's bed, clutching Arthur's hand, sobbing his eyes out.

Francis had been watching Alistair as soon as he had entered the room, and as soon as he saw Alistair break, he rounded Arthur's bed and wrapped his arms around Alistair, stroking his red hair soothingly. Gilbert and Antonio exchanged a look and slowly left the room, leaving the two men alone to comfort each other. They knew that though Francis technically wasn't part of the Kirkland family, all of the brother's had excepted Francis as another brother in their family when he had protected Arthur and Rhys while they had all been under Rome's rule. So they decided that they should leave it as just the family members in Arthur's room, as that was all that was needed in the room.

After around ten or fifteen minutes, Alistair managed to calm himself down. Francis had held him the whole time he had been crying, stroking his hair and murmuring soft words of French to him, trying to help him calm down. When Alistair reached up with one hand to wipe his face, Francis pulled back slightly. "Are you alright now Alba?" He asked softly.

Alistair nodded slightly. "Yea, that was silly of me, I shouldn't have done that."

Francis gave a weak chuckle. "It's alright, Alba. Sometimes it is alright to cry."

"No, it isn't. I shouldn't be so weak!"

"You aren't being weak Alba. You have been trying to be so strong all this time. You had to break at some point." Francis said stroking Alistair's hair back off his forehead.

Alistair sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that, when I saw Arthur like...like this I just...just..."

"You couldn't take it. I know. Neither could I. But Arthur needs us to be strong for him now. I know that you can do that for him, oui."

Alistair nodded. "Yea, of course." He looked back at Arthur and gently stroked Arthur's hair. "I just want to know who would want to hurt Albion like this. Why would they want to do this to him?"

Francis shook his head. "I just don't know Alba. I am as in the dark as you are."

"Another thing I do want to know." Alistair said lowly not taking his eyes off of Arthur. "Is why Albion was found in your country, when he went missing in England?"

Francis looked down at Alistair. "Ali, I don't know that either."

"Oh, I'm sure you don't." Alistair growled.

Francis frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"You were so keen to search every country but your own. Why was that Francis? Is it because you already knew where Albion was?"

Francis shook his head. "Non! Of course I didn't know where Arthur was! And I did search France for Arthur! I searched it so many times!"

"No you didn't! You were always searching with me or Rhys! And when you weren't searching with us you were sleeping!"

Francis shook his head again. "Non, Alistair. I was never sleeping. Whenever you stopped to rest, I went back to France and spent all my time searching there. That is why Gilbert and Antonio forced me to rest yesterday and took me for a drink last night. Because I hadn't slept in so long that I passed out from exhaustion. And how could you think that _I_ could do this to Arthur? I have looked out for him, and protected him since we were under Rome's rule. He is like a brother to me. I am as likely to hurt him like this as you or Rhys or one of your other brothers."

Alistair watched Francis for a moment, then looked down. "I'm sorry. I know that. It is just...why was he in Paris? Where has he been this whole time?"

Francis lay a hand on Alistair's shoulder. "It is alright. I have been asking the same questions since we found him. I must have searched every inch of Paris and France for him and didn't find him, yet there he was in Paris. It just doesn't make any sense."

Alistair shook his head. "No, it doesn't." He looked at Arthur's face again. "Why...why haven't they done anything to his mouth yet?" He asked quietly.

Francis sighed. "They are trying to decide how to deal with it. The trouble is that the wounds have completely healed; it was obviously done at the very beginning, when Arthur first disappeared. But because they have healed, the thread is trapped in his skin. They can cut through the thread that is outside of his mouth, but because it was pulled so tight they can't get to the thread on the inside. I think they were talking about doing key-hole surgery and going in through Arthur's cheek to get to the thread inside. But then that still leaves thread inside the healed wounds, so they would have to reopen them."

Alistair was still staring at Arthur as Francis spoke. "Shit." He whispered. "So what are the doctors doing?"

"I think that they are deciding if there is any other course of action they can take. They told me that if they haven't found another way by lunchtime, then they will do the key-hole surgery. It is one of the reasons that Arthur has been sedated, to keep him calm and out of it until they can remove the thread."

Alistair growled under his breath. "When I find the person who did this to Albion, I am going to make them wish they had never been born."

"And I will be there helping you out." Francis promised. Francis then frowned. "By the way, where are Rhys and the others? I would have thought they would have wanted to see Arthur as soon as he was found."

"I convinced them to stay at home." Alistair said softly. "That I would find out how Albion is and then let them know if they can come and see him."

"Are you going to let them come?"

Alistair shook his head. "No, not until Arthur is awake at least. Seeing Arthur like this is likely to kill Rhys. You know how close they are."

Francis nodded. "These past two months have been terrible on Rhys. I think he has gotten less sleep than you and I put together."

"That is why I gave him sleeping pills before I left. Knowing Rhys he wouldn't have slept until he could see Arthur. Seamus and Paddy are under orders to keep Rhys asleep until I let them come see Arthur."

Francis gave a slight chuckle. "I bet Rhys isn't going to be happy with you when he wakes up."

Alistair shrugged. "Maybe not, but it is better than him using magic to keep himself awake. That is what he has been doing all this time. Using his potions to stop himself from going to sleep."

Francis sighed. "That was a bit stupid."

At that moment, Arthur shifted slightly on the bed. Alistair sat up staring at his brother. Arthur was still for another few moments then he turned his head and nuzzled down into the pillows slightly, with a small sigh through his nose. His good eye fluttered slightly but didn't open, then Arthur was still like he had fallen asleep again. Alistair looked up at Francis. "What was that?"

Francis sighed. "That was Arthur going into a natural sleep." He went over to the nurses call button and pressed it.

Alistair frowned. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Francis shook his head. "It means the sedative has worn off and Arthur is likely to wake up at any moment. Or he could have a nightmare. I mean we have no idea what he has been through, but going by his injuries, it is something that would give even Ivan a few nightmares."

Alistair looked down at his brother's face. "Oh, I guess you are right. So I guess they are going to come and give him more sedatives."

"Oui, but it is almost time for the doctors to have made their decision, so I'm sure that they will let Arthur wake up soon." Francis said softly. "But just think the longer Arthur is under the sedatives, the quicker he will heal. It is why they put patients with terrible or life threatening injuries into induced comas. It allows the body to concentrate on the healing process, rather than on other things."

"I guess so." Alistair said quietly as the nurse came into the room. "I just want to see Arthur awake again, and be back to how he usually is. I have missed him yelling at me all the time for shirking off my paperwork."

Francis gave a quiet chuckle as the nurse checked on Arthur's stats and then gave him more sedative. "I have missed watching him yell at you all the time."

Alistair lightly hit Francis' arm. "Git, he yells at you more often than he yells at me."

"But he always yells at Alfred more than both of us put together." Francis pointed out rubbing his arm.

"That is very true. It almost seems to be Arthur's favourite pastime, other than gardening and embroidery." Alistair said with a small, fond smile. Then he frowned. "By the way, have you seen much of Alfred? I mean I know we have all been busy with the search, but Mata always made sure to come and see us at least once every two days, same with the rest of the Commonwealth. And I have seen many of the others while out on the search. But I think in the past two months I have only seen Alfred once."

Francis sighed. "The few times I saw him, he looked terrible. I think he has gotten as much sleep as Rhys, but he doesn't have the potions to keep him awake."

Alistair shook his head. "The boy is an idiot."

"Oui," Francis agreed, "But that is what love does to you."

Alistair stared at Francis. "Love? What the hell are you chuntering about?"

Francis gave a small smile. "He doesn't realise it, but Alfred is in love with Arthur."

Alistair snorted. "I think you are wrong there Franny."

"Excuse me, but I am the country of love. I think I can recognise when someone is in love." Francis said crossing his arms as if affronted at Alistair's words.

"You really think that Alfred is in love with Arthur?"

"Oui, I do. You realise Mathieu has had to lock Alfred in his room to stop him from coming over here?"

Alistair frowned, "Why are you and Mata stopping Alfred coming over here?"

"You really think it is a good idea for Alfred to see Arthur like this? And also I thought it would be best if only Arthur's close family saw him like this, rather than making a spectacle out of him."

Alistair slowly nodded. "You are right. And if you are right and Alfred is in love with Albion then seeing him like this would not be good."

As Francis nodded in agreement, there came a knocking on the door. Both men turned and saw a man in a white doctor's coat standing there. Alistair stood up and turned to face the man as he walked in. "Can I help you?" Alistair asked.

"I take it you are Mr Kirkland's brother?" The man asked. Alistair nodded in conformation. "I am Dr Johnson, Mr Kirkland's doctor." He held out his hand which Alistair briefly shook.

Francis looked at Dr Johnson. "I take it you have come to a decision."

Dr Johnson nodded. "Yes. We were unable to come up with a better alternative, so we have opted for the key-hole surgery." He paused then looked at Alistair. "Has Mr Bonnefoy filled you in on the situation?"

Alistair nodded. "Yea, he has."

"So you understand what we have proposed?" Dr Johnson asked. Alistair nodded. "Well as Mr Kirkland is in no state to agree to the operation, it is up to the next of kin whether or not to go ahead with the operation."

Alistair nodded. "Well I agree to it. Just get it done as soon as possible."

Dr Johnson handed over the paperwork which Alistair signed and handed back. "Right, the operation will take place in the next hour or so."

"Thank you Dr Johnson." Alistair said softly, turning back to Arthur. Dr Johnson nodded and left the room.

Francis rested a hand on Alistair's back gently. "He is going to be alright Alistair. He will get through this."

"I know he will. He is a Kirkland, we can get through anything. I just want to know what happened to him." Alistair spoke quietly at Arthur as he gently ran a hand through his hair. "And when I find out who did this to my wee brother, I will make them pay."

* * *

Alfred passed around his living room, unable to sit down or concentrate on anything. Matthew watched his twin over the top of the book he was reading and sighed. "Alfred, will you stop pacing and sit down? You are going to wear a hole through the carpet at this rate."

Alfred turned and looked at Matthew. "How can I just sit down when Arthur is in hospital? I don't even know how he is! I need to go over there and see him, Mattie!"

Matthew put his book down and sighed. "Alfred, you know that they are only letting close family in to see him at the moment. And don't you think it would be better to not overwhelm Arthur with visitors? We don't even know what happened to him yet."

"Exactly! That makes it even worse! We don't know what happened to him, so we don't know how bad he is hurt! And whoever did do this to him is getting away with it!" Alfred said exasperated. "So we should get over there, find out what happened and kill the mother fucker who hurt Arthur!"

Matthew stood up and took Alfred's hand, leading him to the sofa and sitting him down. "Look, Al, I know you care a lot about Arthur. I know you won't admit he is anything more than a friend, but I am your brother, so I know these things. But you need to calm down Al and let Arthur start to get better first before charging in there guns blazing. We don't even know _if_ someone hurt Arthur. I think that you should take this time to just calm down. You have gotten next to no sleep in these past two months, and you are making yourself ill. I think if you went and saw Arthur like this, he would beat you for being a complete and utter idiot. So you need to go to your room and catch up on your sleep, and then when Alistair says that we can see him, you won't look like Death incarnate when you go and visit Arthur. Because until then there is absolutely nothing that any of us can do, other than speculate about what happened."

Alfred glared at Matthew for a few minutes, before he sighed and leant his head on Matthew's shoulder. "Why do you have to be right all of the time Mattie?"

Matthew laughed. "Because I am the eldest," He took Alfred's hand again and pulled him up off the sofa. "Come on, time for you to go and catch up on your beauty sleep, because believe me, you need it."

Alfred punched Matthew's arm lightly. "You are so cruel to me Mattie, and all I ever do is be nice to you!"

Matthew just chuckled and pulled Alfred along to his bed room. "Now you will go to sleep Alfred. I have locked the window, and if I have to I will lock this door again to stop you trying to sneak out."

Alfred raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I will get some sleep. But I want to know straight away if Alistair calls to say we can go see Arthur."

Matthew ruffled Alfred's hair, then pushed him onto the bed. "You will be the first person I tell. Now, sleep!"

Alfred fell face first onto the bed. "So mean, Mattie." He whined half-heartedly, as he crawled up to the pillows. Now that he was actually lying on a soft, comfy, warm bed Alfred could feel his exhaustion catching up on him, making him want to just slip into a deep sleep and let all of his worries just fade away. Alfred kicked his shoes off and pulled the covers over his body, just as Hero joined him. He curled up around the cat and let his eyelids close. Within seconds he was fast asleep, snoring lightly. Matthew chuckled to himself as he watched his brother sleep, then he turned off the light and closed the door too, knowing Alfred hated the door being closed. Matthew returned to the living room and picked up his book again and started to read.

* * *

Two hours later Arthur was out of theatre and back in his hospital room. He had new bandages on his face, over his cheek and his mouth was surrounded by small holes that were stitched up. Alistair sat holding Arthur's hand as the doctor told them that surgery went well, but Alistair wasn't really listening to what he said. Francis thanked the doctor, who left the room quietly. Francis sat down by Alistair's side.

"The doctor has said that when the sedative wears off this time they are going to allow Arthur to wake up." Francis said softly. "So that is good right? Then you can let Rhys and the others see him, oui?"

Alistair shook his head. "I don't want them to see Arthur until he is fully recovered." He said quietly, not taking his eyes off of Arthur.

Francis sighed. "Alistair, you can't do that. They need to see their brother."

"I don't want them to see Arthur like this!"

Francis lay a hand on Alistair's shoulder. "But don't you think it will be good for Arthur to have all of his brothers with him when he wakes up?"

Alistair stared at Arthur's face for a few minutes in silence then sighed. "I guess. But what is this going to do to Rhys, seeing his twin like this?"

Francis squeezed Alistair's shoulder gently. "That is why we are here; to support each other through this. No one is going to be on their own to deal with what has happened."

Alistair turned his head to look at Francis, and he gave a small tired smile. "I never thought I would see the day when you had more sense than me, Frog."

Francis laughed. "Well it had to happen at least once." He sat back in his chair. "You know Mathieu text me earlier. He has only just managed to get Alfred to get some sleep. But Alfred wants to see Arthur as soon as he is awake. I told Mathieu that it wouldn't be for another few days, since we don't want to overwhelm Arthur."

Alistair nodded. "Aye, you did the right thing. Alfred just has too much energy; it wouldn't do Albion any good right now."

Francis smiled softly. "Maybe Alfred's energy will help Arthur. Get him to want to recover faster to escape Alfred's non-stop babble about burgers and superheroes."

Alistair snorted. "You may have a point there. Anyone would want to run when Alfred starts his monologue on which hero is the best."

Francis got up and stretched. "I am going to get a coffee, do you want anything?"

"Just a cuppa tea for me ta." Alistair said as he pulled out his mobile. "And I had better text Seamus to say that they can come over now."

"D'accord, I will be back in a minute." Francis made his way out of the room, leaving Alistair alone as he texted his brothers.

Once Alistair had sent the text, he put his phone away and sat back in his chair, watching Arthur sleep. Now that the thread had been removed from Arthur's mouth, he didn't look as bad as before, if you ignored the missing fingers and foot. Alistair sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head back on the chair. He wanted to know what had happened to Arthur so much it hurt. He wanted to find the bastard that hurt his wee brother and beat them senseless, then beat them again. But he knew that he would have to wait until Arthur woke up, and even then he would have to wait until Arthur was ready to tell them. Alistair opened his eyes just as Francis came back in with the drinks.

"Here you go, une cup of tea as ordered." He said softly as he passed the cup to Alistair. "And don't worry, it isn't from a machine. I sweet talked one of the nurses into letting me use the staff kitchen."

Alistair sat up and took the drink. "Thanks Franny." He took a sip and sighed. "I haven't had a cup of tea in weeks."

Francis frowned. "Really?"

"Yea. I didn't want to waste time I could be searching for Albion on making myself some tea." Alistair said quietly as he took another sip.

Francis sat down and drank some of his coffee. "I guess there is some logic in there. But I would have thought it would have given you the energy to keep going."

Alistair shook his head. "Nah that is what energy drinks are for. Tea is a drink to have when you need to relax." Alistair put his tea down on the cabinet next to Arthur's bed and sat back in his chair again.

Francis smiled. "But isn't that why you have different teas? For all the different moods and such."

"Aye, though that is mainly just Arthur. I prefer a good old 'breakfast tea', as the American's call it, all day long." As Alistair spoke Arthur shifted on the bed slightly. Alistair sat up. "Albion?" He said quietly. Arthur's hand twitched slightly on the bed, curling up slightly. Alistair moved forward so he was on the edge of his seat. "Albion, can you hear me? It's Alba." Arthur's head turned towards Alistair's voice. Alistair leant forward. "Albion?"

As Alistair leaned forward, watching his brother closely, Arthur's one good eye slowly opened.

* * *

**I do love leaving cliffhangers. They are the best! Please read and review, because I live on your reviews. However all flames will be sent to keep Ivan's house warm this winter. Thank you! I will try not to take too long on the next chapter, but no promises seeing as I am moving back to University this coming Saturday, so busy busy! But I shall try!**


End file.
